In order to enhance the efficiency for scanning the document and to miniaturize the machine, most of the present sheet feed scanners integrate with both of an auto document feeder and a flatbed scanner as a single machine, so as to enable the sheet feed scanners to have both of a function of a conventional flatbed scanner and a function of a conventional document feeding scanning process. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional sheet feed scanner. As shown in FIG. 1, the sheet feed scanner 10 includes a flatbed scanner 11 and an auto document feeder 12, wherein the auto document feeder 12 is disposed over the flatbed scanner 11.
The flatbed scanner 11 comprises a scanning window 111, a scanning platform 112, a scanning module 13 and a first power source (not shown), wherein the scanning module 13 is disposed under both of the scanning window 111 and the scanning platform 112, and the first power source is capable of driving the scanning module 13. When a document is disposed on the scanning platform 112, the first power source drives the scanning module 13 to move, so as to scan the document.
The auto document feeder 12 comprises a receiving tray 121, a pickup arm 122 and a second power source (not shown), wherein the receiving tray 121 is capable of receiving a document desired to be scanned, while the second power source is capable of driving the pickup arm 122 to rotate, so as to enable the pickup arm 122 to feed the document into the auto document feeder 12. After the document is fed into the auto document feeder 12, the document passes through the scanning window 111 of the flatbed scanner 11, and thus the scanning module 13 located under the scanning window 111 is capable of scanning the document.
According to the foregoing descriptions, in the conventional sheet feed scanner, the flatbed scanner and the auto document feeder individually connect with different power sources. As a result, the sheet feed scanner can drive at least one of the flatbed scanner and the auto document feeder by activating different power sources based upon different scanning requirements. However, in order to assemble with a plurality of power sources, not only a total volume of the sheet feed scanner is significantly increased, but also a total cost of the sheet feed scanner is significantly increased, and thus a competitiveness of such a product is accordingly reduced.